Little Blue Riding Hood
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun diminta ibunya pergi ke hutan untuk mengantarkan roti dan selai nanas untuk pamannya di dalam sebuah hutan yang dilarang oleh Tetua desanya bertemu dengan manusia serigala tampan bernama Akashi Seijuurou. [AkaKuro; Oneshot] RnR?


Sebuah legenda mengatakan bahwa di hutan yang menghubungkan desa Seirin dengan desa Teiko terdapat seekor serigala yang akan menyerang siapa saja yang masuk tanpa pandang bulu. Menurut saksi mata yang keluar hidup-hidup namun dengan kondisi yang tidak utuh ―cacat pada bagian tangan, serigala itu memiliki iris semerah _ruby_ di sebelah kanan dan iris emas di sebelah kiri. Jika hendak memasuki hutan tersebut haruslah ditemani orang dewasa yang bersenjata.

Namun apakah serigala itu memang jahat? Atau hanya cerita yang disebarkan oleh orangtua agar anaknya tidak masuk ke hutan sembarangan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Little Blue Riding Hood**

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
>Little Red Riding Hood © Grimm Brother<p>

**Genre :  
><strong>Romance | Tragedy

**Pairing :  
><strong>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya (AkaKuro)

**Warning :  
><strong>Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, TYPO, gaje, plot terlalu cepat, plot hole, shounen-ai, dramatis akut, cheesy, dan lain-lain.

**Don't like, don't read!**

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."<em>

_Di bawah sebuah pohon yang tinggi dan teduh, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna biru muda terang sedang terduduk sambil menangis. Kedua kakinya ia rapatkan ke dada dan ia menangis sambil bertumpu di atas kedua lutut kecilnya._

"_Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."_

_Bulan yang tergantung di langit gelap tanpa bintang tertutupi oleh awan-awan gelap. Suasana hutan saat itu sangatlah gelap. Manusia biasa tidak akan bisa selamat dari tempat itu._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Sebuah suara menyambangi pendengaran sang anak laki-laki sehingga sang surai biru muda mengangkat kepalanya._

"_Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya sang anak laki-laki dengan mata yang merah karena sudah lama menangis._

"_Kau itu manusia tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu." Jawab sang pendantang._

"_Tapi ibuku tidak bisa melihatku makanya aku ditinggalkan disini." Sang anak membalas sang pendatang dengan air mata yang mengalir lagi. Siapa yang tidak sedih dilupakan oleh orangtuanya?_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" Sang pendatang bertanya dan mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan senang hati sang anak menerimanya._

Iris biru terbuka dari tidurnya semalam. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kayu yang sangat ia kenali. Ia juga dapat merasakan suhu ruangan yang ia tempati tetap saja dingin walaupun matahari telah bersinar di luar sana.

"Mimpi apa aku tadi?" Sang pemilik iris biru dengan rambut biru muda mendudukan dirinya. Dengan helaan nafas kecil ia bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati sang ibu yang bernama Riko sedang memasak sedangkan ayahnya yang bernama Hyuuga sedang membaca koran di meja makan yang tersedia disana.

"Selamat pagi, ayah." Pemuda berambut biru itu membungkuk sedikit kepada sang ayah kemudian kepada sang ibu. "Selamat pagi, bu."

"Pagi, Tetsuya~" Jawab keduanya kompak.

"Hari ini ibu memasak kari loh~" Sang ibu dibalut dengan celemek berwarna merah muda dengan penutup kepala sedang berkutat di depan kompor. Sedangkan sang ayah yang memakai kacamata itu hanya bisa tersenyum lelah.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?!" Riko menunjuk Hyuga dengan alat masak yang ia pegang di tangan kanan.

"Ti-tidak kok." Hyuga tersenyum sambil menenangkan sang istri.

Begitulah keseharian Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda yang akan menginjak usia enam belas tahun besok itu hanya melihat keantikkan kedua orangtua angkatnya itu dengan tampang datar. Namun sesungguhnya ia sangat bersyukur bahwa orangtua angkatnya ini mau mengambil anak yatim piatu sepertinya.

"Tetsuya, bisakah kau membeli nanas di tokonya Furihata? Ibu ingin membuat selai nanas yang baru ibu dapatkan resepnya dari Kagami." Riko tersenyum senang sambil melihat putra angkatnya itu.

"Baiklah, bu." Kuroko menjawab dengan datar sebelum duduk di meja makan bersama ayahnya dan mulai memakan sarapan. Rasanya memang tidak terlalu enak, tapi setidaknya satu-satunya wanita di keluarga itu sudah berjuang, bukan?

Setelah menyantap sarapan pagi dengan penuh kendala ―Hyuga langsung pingsan setelah sarapan, Kuroko pamit untuk menjalankan apa yang ibunya minta. Dengan pakaian tebal serta tudung berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, ia berjalan keluar rumah untuk membersihkan salju di depan rumah sebelum berjalan ke toko Furihata yang letaknya sangat jauh dari rumahnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, salju mendadak turun namun tidak Kuroko pedulikan. Dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis ia dapat menerobos kerumunan manusia yang ramainya tidak ketulungan. Pasalnya menurut Midorima Shintarou ―orang pintar di desanya, besok akan turun hujan salju yang sangat deras sehingga semua orang berbondong-bondong membeli segala kebutuhan untuk besok agar tidak perlu keluar rumah.

Sesampainya di sebuah toko buah langganan ibunya, segera saja pemuda berperawakan manis itu membeli beberapa buah nanas dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Di tengah perjalanan ia melihat sebuah toko kue yang bernama Murasakibara Bakery sedang diskon besar-besaran. Ia putuskan untuk masuk dan membeli sebuah kue vanilla kesukaannya serta kue cokelat untuk kedua orangtuanya.

Kuroko merupakan anak penurut dan sayang kepada orangtua jadi ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang ia segera berjalan pulang. Namun sepertinya nasibnya sedang sial hari ini karena mendadak turun hujan salju yang lebat sehingga ia terpaksa berteduh di depan sebuah perpustakaan. Sembari menunggu hujan salju reda, ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku saja.

Detik berganti menit dan menit berganti jam. Tidak terasa Kuroko sudah menghabiskan lima novel dalam kurun waktu empat jam. Ketika melihat orang-orang yang sudah bisa berjalan normal diluar segera saja ia keluar dari perpustakaan dan berjalan pulang. Tidak ia sangka perjalanan singkat akan tertunda karena adanya hujan salju.

"Aku pulang." Dengan suara datar khasnya, Kuroko menggantung tudung biru muda kesayangannya itu di tempat menggantung mantel dan memberikan pesanan kepada sang ibu. Sang ibu dengan cepat mengambil nanasnya dan langsung menutup diri di dapur. Makan malam pun dilalui dengan keheningan.

Ini aneh, batin Kuroko. Kedua orangtuanya biasanya sangat berisik namun hari ini mereka pendiam sekali. Rasa khawatir dan penasaran menyambangi hatinya walaupun tidak ia tunjukkan dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"_Anoo_," Setelah makan malam, Kuroko memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada kedua orangtuanya. "apa yang terjadi?"

Hyuuga dan Riko terdiam. Keheningan yang tercipta semakin kental setelah Kuroko menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Hyuuga dan Riko melirik satu sama lain untuk mencari jalan keluar dari pertanyaan Kuroko. Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Kuroko tentunya. Ia adalah anak yang observatif. Namun ia acuhkan hal itu sekarang.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin kau mengantarkan selai nanas ini dan beberapa roti kepada pamanmu, Kiyoshi Teppei, di desa seberang hutan." Riko memulai membuka suaranya. Ia tersenyum canggung sambil mengangkat setoples selai nanas yang sudah jadi.

"Tapi kami agak khawatir karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Kami merasa tidak enak." Sambung Hyuuga dengan senyum berwibawa.

"Tidak apa." Kuroko membalas. "Aku akan mengantarnya untuk paman Kiyoshi besok."

Dengan itu Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan pamit ke kamarnya. Katanya ia lelah karena seharian berjalan. Setelah memastikan sang pemuda biru muda masuk ke kamarnya, Hyuuga dan Riko langsung berpelukkan. Keduanya memasang wajah sedih.

…

….

…

Keesokan harinya, seperti kata peramal hebat, Midorima Shintarou, hujan salju yang lebat mengguyur desa Seirin. Sepertinya hujan salju bukanlah kata-kata yang tepat untuk kondisi sekarang karena salju yang berjatuhan sudah membentuk badai.

"Nak, kau harus mengambil arah kiri untuk sampai di rumah paman Teppei. Kalau sudah sampai menginaplah disana sampai badai reda. Oke?" Riko memeluk putra angkatnya yang sudah siap dengan mantel biru muda serta tudung biru muda miliknya. Tidak lupa dengan keranjang yang terdiri dari beberapa roti dan setoples selai nanas serta sebuah botol minum.

"Nak, jaga dirimu baik-baik dari serigala, ya." Hyuuga gantian memeluk Kuroko. Tidak lupa mengelus puncak kepala pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"_Ha'i_." Kuroko menjawab. Di luar sana badai salju semakin lebat. Kuroko ditemani Aomine Daiki, polisi lokal yang akan mengantarnya menuju perbatasan desa dengan hutan.

Jujur saja ia sudah mencium hal yang aneh sejak kemarin tapi sebagai anak yang baik tentu ia akan menjalankan perintah orangtuanya dengan patuh.

Perjalanan menuju perbatasan agak sulit karena badai salju yang melanda desa kecil itu. Setelah satu jam lamanya, keduanya sampai di perbatasan desa dengan hutan. Aomine memberikannya sebuah pistol. "Kalau bertemu dengan serigala, tembaklah dengan ini."

"_Ha'i_." Kuroko mengambil pistol dan membalutnya dengan kain putih lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang yang ia bawa. "Terima kasih, Aomine-san."

Dengan itu Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun memasuki hutan yang katanya berbahaya jika tanpa bimbingan orang dewasa. Tapi apakah ia sudah termasuk ke dalam usia dewasa?

…

….

…

Jalan setapak yang terbentuk di hutan tersebut tetutupi salju tipis karena hanya sebagian kecil salju sajalah yang berhasil menembus kanopi hijau yang tercipta oleh hutan tersebut. Kuroko berjalan dengan langkah yang ringan dan tenang sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada disana. Orang normal pastilah akan ketakutan mengingat apa yang dialami Kuroko barusan dan kemarin, namun Kuroko bukanlah orang normal.

Wush.

Kuroko menengok ke belakang karena merasa ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya. Namun setelah satu menit menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Di balik salah satu pohon tinggi, seseorang dengan rambut merah dan sepasang mata heterokromatik memerhatikan pemuda manis tersebut berjalan memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi. Ia menghela nafas.

Sudah satu jam Kuroko berjalan namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia sudah mencapai ujung hutan. Angin dingin membuat nafasnya menjadi seperti kabut dan tangannya bergetar saking dinginnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja bagian belakang lehernya merinding. Hal ini hanya terjadi jika seseorang memerhatikannya.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko menengok ke belakang namun tidak menemukan siapapun. Hendak hati ingin kembali berjalan tertunda karena Kuroko menangkap sebuah bayangan hitam di balik pohon. Awalnya ia ingin memanggil sang empunya bayangan namun diurungkan. Ia memilih untuk berjalan saja. Siapapun itu Kuroko merasa aman. Jauh lebih aman daripada di desa.

Kuroko berjalan dan berjalan terus. Suara kepakan sayap burung dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari tempat ia berdiri. Angin juga semakin kencang semakin ia masuk ke dalam hutan. Salju yang awalnya tipis mulai menebal. Namun di antara semua itu tidak ada suara lolongan serigala sama sekali.

"Jalanan bercabang?" Kuroko berhenti ketika melihat dua jalan yang terbentuk dari jalan utama. Tidak ada papan petunjuk sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah salju, pohon tinggi, dan jalan setapak tertutupi salju yang tipis namun semakin menebal sekarang.

"_Nak, kau harus mengambil arah kiri untuk sampai di rumah paman Teppei."_

Kuroko teringat pesan sang ibu sebelum ia pamit sehingga ia mengambil jalan sebelah kiri tanpa pikir panjang.

Tanpa ia sadari, orang yang membuntutinya kembali menghela nafas.

…

….

…

"_Hei, kau sudah dengar gosip terbaru?" Seorang wanita berbisik kepada teman wanitanya yang lain. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah toko sayuran._

"_Apa? Apa?" Wanita lainnya merapatkan dirinya ke wanita pertama untuk mendengar gosip paling baru. Ia tidak mempedulikan belanjaannya yang dibawanya._

"_Kau tahu katanya ada anak yang selamat dari hutan tersebut." Di sisi lain kota seorang pria yang sedang duduk di sebuah kedai yang biasa digunakan untuk para pria beristirahat setelah bekerja seharian._

"_Benarkah?" Wanita yang sedang berjalan di jalanan desa kecil itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika mendengar hal itu dari temannya._

"_Katanya ia diselamatkan oleh seorang pemburu." Pria parubaya yang sedang melayani tamunya di sebuah bar menjawab._

"_Katanya lagi ia memiliki tato aneh di punggungnya. Tetua percaya bahwa itu adalah lambang dari serigala di hutan." Seorang gadis bercerita sambil memilih-milih pakaian._

"_Eh? Itu artinya dia adalah milik si serigala?"Seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan dengan bola di tangannya menanyakan pertanyaan retorik tersebut._

"_Kasihan sekali dia." Seorang gadis lainnya menjawab sambil menganyam di depan perapian hangat._

…

….

…

Kuroko terus berjalan dan berjalan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan di jalan setapak itu namun tidak kunjung melihat rumah yang dimaksud. Rasa curiga pelan-pelan memenuhi dirinya. Apa mungkin ibunya salah? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Riko tidak akan menyesatkan anaknya bukan? Tapi sejak awal semuanya sudah terasa aneh. Orang mana yang akan menyuruh anaknya pergi di cuaca seperti ini? Apa orangtuanya sekarang membuangnya juga?

Kuroko menengadah ke atas untuk melihat langit gelap dan salju yang turun. "Dibuang lagi?"

Ia ingat ketika masih kecil kedua orangtua aslinya mengajaknya piknik di hutan ini. Ketika ia kembali setelah mengikuti kupu-kupu biru yang sangat cantik masuk ke dalam hutan, ia tidak menemukan kedua orangtuanya sama sekali. Saat itu insting pertamanya adalah mencari kedua orangtuanya di sekitar sana namun nihil. Akhirnya ia duduk di bawah pohon dan menangis kemudian tertidur. Lalu ketika ia membuka matanya ia sudah ada di rumah kepala desa. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa.

Dengan helaan nafas berat Kuroko berbalik arah hendak kembali ke jalan sebelumnya. Namun sayang, jalan setapak yang sekarang sudah tertutup salju sehingga ia tidak bisa mengambil jalan. Tudung biru di kepalanya sedikit melambai ketika angin kencang bertiup sehingga ia merapatkan tudungnya dengan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya sengaja."

Kuroko mengambil sembarang arah. Hutan itu sangatlah luas sehingga Kuroko tidak mengetahui lagi kemana arahnya.

Bayangan di balik pohon dekat sana kembali menghela nafas.

…

….

…

"_Eh, anak itu kembali dengan selamat?" Seorang pria yang sedang berjaga malam membawa lentera di tangan kanannya bertanya._

"_Kata Tetua serigala menuntunnya pulang." Seorang wanita yang sedang merajut di depan perapian menjawab._

"_Ini kedua kalinya anak itu selamat. Pasti ia dikutuk oleh serigala dan serigala ingin memperingatkan kita dengan anak itu." Seorang nenek yang berada di kursi goyangnya berdeduksi._

"_Kau tahu apa? Katanya yang mengantar anak itu kembali ke hutan terbunuh dengan cara yang tragis." Seorang gadis memeluk tubuhnya sambil bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya._

"_Mata orang itu dicongkel. Semua organ tubuhnya keluar dari tempatnya. Lalu tubuhnya juga dipenuhi luka gores benda tajam." Seorang pemuda di dalam perpustakaan berbisik kepada temannya yang langsung menarik diri karena hembusan nafas temannya itu._

"_Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya aneh. Ada lagi yang lebih mengerikan." Wanita dengan usia tiga puluhan bergosip lewat jendela rumahnya sambil memasak._

"_Katanya di punggung orang itu tergambar sebuah lambang yang tidak jelas. Sepertinya ditujukan untuk si anak." Pria parubaya yang sedang menikmati alkohol mengomentarinya._

…

….

…

"Kanan atau kiri?" Kuroko melihat ke samping kanan dan kiri. Wajahnya masih tetap datar walaupun kini ia sedang dirundung masalah berat.

Sekarang ia sudah tidak tahu kemana ia harus berjalan. Kanan, kiri, depan, belakang sama saja. Hanya ada salju, pohon, lebih banyak salju, lebih banyak pohon.

"Mungkin arah sini." Dengan asal Kuroko menggerakan kakinya menuju arah kanan. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya sekarang walaupun itu sangatlah tidak mungkin sekarang.

Sudah berapa kali ia memasuki hutan ini? Dua? Lima? Sepertinya lebih sampai tidak ingat lagi. Dulu kedua orangtua serta Tetua desanya selalu membawanya masuk ke dalam hutan entah untuk alasan apa. Ia tidak pernah bertanya karena ia merasa lebih baik tidak perlu tahu daripada mereka berbohong dan akan lebih meningkatkan rasa penasarannya.

Tapi setiap kali itu pula ia akhirnya tersesat di hutan dan duduk di bawah pohon terdekat dengannya sambil menunggu orangtuanya atau Tetua menjemputnya. Ia akan duduk selama satu hari penuh disana namun tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan menjemputnya. Namun di saat itu pula ada sebuah petunjuk ―baik berupa benda dijatuhkan di jalan setapak maupun tanda panah di pohon― yang akan menunjukkan arah pulang untuknya. Saat itu ia berpikir bahwa itu perbuatan kedua orangtuanya, namun hal itu menjadi tidak masuk akal ketika melihat raut kecewa bercampu haru yang kedua orangtuanya pancarkan ketika ia berhasil keluar dari hutan tersebut. Sejak saat itu ia tahu semua kehidupannya sampai saat itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Baik itu senyuman yang ia terima sampai kebaikan orangtua angkatnya itu.

Tersenyum tipis mengingat hal itu Kuroko berjalan terus sambil berpura-pura tidak melihat bayangan yang bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ia lewati. Dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah tempat air yang ia bawa dari rumahnya sebelum berjalan menjauh tanpa arah. Setelah agak jauh ia akhirnya berhenti dan menghela nafas. Ia menyadari bahwa ia semakin tersesat.

…

….

…

Sementara itu dari balik pohon tersebut, seseorang ―atau seekor mahkluk menyerupai manusia namun dengan rambut merah dan mata heterokromatik serta ekor berwarna senada dengan rambutnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia melihat sebuah botol berwarna biru muda tergeletak di hamparan salju putih. Orang itu mengambil botol tersebut dan mengikuti jejak kaki yang ditinggalkan orang yang menjatuhkannya.

Dia adalah yang kau sebut dengan _warewolf_. Berbeda dengan kepercayaan orang-orang zaman dahulu yang masih dianut oleh zaman sekarang, _warewolf_ atau manusia serigala terlihat seperti manusia. Yang membedakan hanyalah telinga, ekor, dan kukunya yang panjang saja. Sisanya ia terlihat seperti manusia biasa.

Sang manusia serigala merah tersebut bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam botol minum itu. Ia ingat saat pertama kali ia dan anak itu bertemu. Anak itu hanyalah bocah lima tahun yang baru mengerti dunia namun sudah dibuang kedua orangtuanya di hutan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Biasanya ia akan langsung menerkam siapa saja yang ia lihat di hutan tapi bocah itu berbeda. Bocah itu tidak takut saat melihatnya. Bukankah aneh? Manusia biasa pasti sudah ketakutan setengah mati dan berlari kabur.

"_Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."_

_Di bawah sebuah pohon yang tinggi dan teduh, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna biru muda terang sedang terduduk sambil menangis. Kedua kakinya ia rapatkan ke dada dan ia menangis sambil bertumpu di atas kedua lutut kecilnya._

"_Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."_

_Bulan yang tergantung di langit gelap tanpa bintang tertutupi oleh awan-awan gelap. Suasana hutan saat itu sangatlah gelap. Manusia biasa tidak akan bisa selamat dari tempat itu._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"Akashi Seijuurou, seorang manusia serigala yang menguasai hutan tersebut menghampiri anak kecil yang sedang menangis itu. Ia bingung kenapa ada anak kecil disana. Mungkinkah sengaja?_

"_Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya sang anak laki-laki dengan mata yang merah karena sudah lama menangis. Akashi terkejut. Kedua mata yang berbeda warna melihat anak itu untuk melihat candaan yang ada disana namun nihil. Anak itu tidak berbohong atau bercanda sama sekali._

"_Kau itu manusia tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu." Jawab Akashi sekenanya. Anak di depannya benar-benar manusia jadi ia bisa jawab apa?_

"_Tapi ibuku tidak bisa melihatku makanya aku ditinggalkan disini." Sang anak membalas dengan air mata yang mengalir lagi. Akashi menghela nafas. Ia baru pertama kali melihat anak yang seperti ini. Namun ia suka itu. Anak itu manis dengan iris biru dan rambut biru muda._

"_Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" Akashi bertanya dan mengulurkan tangannya dan anak itu menerimanya._

"_Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau kakak?" Anak itu ―tidak, Tetsuya maksudnya, membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Air matanya sudah tidak ada namun masih dapat dilihat jejak sungai kecil itu di pipinya. Ia tersenyum lebar._

_Ba Thump!_

"_Namaku Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi menjawab sambil menggandeng anak itu dan menuntunnya ke perbatasan desa dengan hutan yang ia kuasai itu. Setelah itu ia menutup mata Tetsuya dan menghapus ingatannya._

Sejak saat itu ia selalu mendapati Tetsuya di hutan. Entah untuk alasan apa. Setiap tahun sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tetsuya, anak itu pasti akan ia temukan tersesat di hutan dan ia akan menuntun anak itu dengan berbagai cara. Sempat sekali ia membunuh orang yang membawa Tetsuya ke hutan dengan cara yang sadis.

Untuknya itu adalah hal yang aneh karena ia belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Ia merasa ingin sekali melindungi anak itu dari berbagai macam bahaya sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai anak itu. Kau tahu? Menyukai secara intim atau bisa dibilang ia mencintai anak itu. Selama masa hidupnya yang panjang sebagai penguasa hutan belum pernah ia diterima seperti itu.

…

….

…

Kuroko berhenti berjalan. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering dan ia menyesal karena telah menjatuhkan botol minumnya dengan sengaja supaya orang yang mengikutinya itu muncul. Ia menatap salju yang ada di bawah kakinya. Apa ia makan saja saljunya ya? Salju terbuat dari air hujan yang membeku di langit, kan?

Ketika hendak mengambil salju yang ada di sekitarnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Apa ini milikmu?" Kuroko menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seseorang ―atau seekor― berambut merah dengan telinga dan ekor serigala serta kuku yang panjang. Mirip manusia serigala, pikirnya.

Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik sebelum Kuroko akhirnya tersadar dan membalasnya, "Ah..pasti aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya tadi. Terima kasih."

Aneh. Ia tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Malah sebaliknya. Ia merasa sangat aman. Jauh lebih aman dengan manusia serigala itu daripada di desanya. Tudung biru muda yang ia kenakan melambai-lambai terkena angin dingin namun tidak ia gubris hal itu.

"Apa kau tersesat?" Tanya manusia serigala itu.

"Sepertinya." Kuroko melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Wajahnya masih datar saja tanpa ekspresi, namun di dalam hatinya ia berdebar-debar sangat kencang.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Biar aku antar kau ke perbatasan." Akashi tersenyum lembut. Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan senyuman Akashi. Senyuman itu sangat indah, tulus, dan menambah ketampanan yang sudah ada pada diri Akashi.

"Terima kasih."

Akashi menjulurkan tangannya dan Kuroko menerimanya. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan dalam keheningan selama perjalanan menuju desa terdekat yang dimaksud Akashi. Akashi yang merupakan penguasa hutan sudah hafal seluk beluk hutan walaupun tertutup salju sekalipun.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Keduanya menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Keduanya memiliki jantung yang berdetak dengan cepat sekarang.

Salju putih terus turun dari langit yang entah siang atau malam karena badai membuat semuanya gelap. Tapi yang Kuroko tahu adalah ia merasa hangat di dalam karena kehadiran Akashi disampingnya. Diam-diam ia berdoa di dalam hati supaya kejadian ini tidak cepat berlalu. Tudung warna biru mudanya melambai sedikit ketika angin kembali berhembus kencang. Ia harus menutup matanya agar tidak terkena butiran salju. Ia dapat merasakan Akashi mengeratkan pegangannya sambil menuntunnya.

Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

…

….

…

Sesampainya di desa Seirin yang merupakan desa terdekat ―sebenarnya satu-satunya desa, Kuroko segera mengecek pintu perbatasan yang berbentuk seperti pagar itu. Ternyata ia benar-benar sampai di perbatasan. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang hendak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Akashi namun yang dimaksud sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kuroko pelan sambil tersenyum sebelum ia berlari masuk ke desa.

Akashi yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dekat sana dapat membaca gerak bibir Kuroko dan tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian kembali ke hutan yang dingin itu.

Berbeda dengan Akashi, Kuroko berlari menuju rumah orangtuanya namun setelah mengetuk kencang tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu tetangganya, Kagami Taiga, juga tidak ada jawaban. Ia berjalan ke pusat desa dan mendapati semua lampu redup. Tidak ada hawa mahkluk hidup sama sekali disana. Desa itu terlihat tak bernyawa. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor polisi dan tidak menemukan siapapun.

Kuroko berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa semalaman. Sesekali ia duduk untuk mengistirahatkan diri namun tetap saja hawa dingin yang menyengat tidak membantu sama sekali. Lama-kelamaan pandangannya semakin kabur. Badai salju sudah sedikit mereda namun salju yang turun termasuk cukup lebat. Dengan nafas pendek, Kuroko menghembuskan karbondioksida yang sudah berbentuk seperti uap. Pipinya sudah memerah karena tertimpa angin dingin selama berjam-jam tanpa jeda.

"Uwaa!" Kuroko terjatuh di lapisan salju yang dingin. Tubuhnya sudah lemah. Isi keranjang yang ia bawa tumpah ruah di jalanan bersalju. Roti, setoples selai nanas, botol minum, dan pistol yang dilapisi kain putih menjadi dingin karena suhu yang ekstrim.

Kuroko merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah. Inginnya bangkit namun sepertinya tubuhnya sudah kelelahan. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya sudah bergetar dan giginya bergemeletuk. Pipinya semakin merah dan matanya berair serta berkunang-kunang.

"Hidup yang tidak berguna." Kuroko yang mati-matian menahan dingin dan sakit yang dideritanya berbalik dan menatap langit gelap. Tidak ada bulan maupun bintang. Yang ada hanyalah salju yang jatuh perlahan-lahan.

Kuroko dapat merasakan matanya semakin berat, nafasnya pendek seperti habis lari maraton sepanjang sepuluh ribu kilometer, pipinya memerah sangat menandakan ia sedang terkena demam, detak jantungnya sepertinya melemah juga, serta pandangan yang akhirnya mengabur.

…

….

…

"_Anak itu seperti setan saja. Hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis. Aku sering dibuat kaget olehnya." Bisik seorang wanita dengan rambut biru muda bergelombang sampai ke pinggang._

"_Orang-orang di desa juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi apa yang bisa kita perbuat?" Balas seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan iris biru kepada sang wanita yang merupakan istrinya._

"_Tetua mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anak terkutuk. Jelmaan iblis." Sang wanita menghela nafas setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. "Apa yang pernah kuperbuat sehingga menerima cobaan seperti ini?"_

"_Hush, itu adalah anak kita. Mana bisa kita mengatakan ia adalah jelmaan iblis?" Sang ayah membela anak kecil yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya yang hangat dekat perapian, sedangkan kedua orangtuanya berdiskusi di samping ranjangnya._

"_Tapi anak ini benar-benar aneh!" Tuntut sang istri yang merupakan ibu dari sang anak yang dimaksud. "Aku sudah tidak tahan dengannya. Besok kita tinggalkan dia di hutan supaya serigala memakannya saja!"_

"_Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku juga sudah muak dengan gunjingan para penduduk desa mengenai anak ini. Telingaku sampai panas mendengarnya!" Sang kepala keluarga akhirnya menyetujui keputusan sang istri._

_Tanpa keduanya ketahui, sang anak yang dimaksud masih terjaga dan mendengar semua percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Air mata jatuh di bantal anak itu sebelum ia terlelap ke dunia mimpi. Ia berharap ia mati saja di dalam tidurnya._

_Keesokkan harinya, kedua orangtua anak itu mengajaknya piknik ke hutan. Walaupun sudah mengetahui apa yang akan orangtuanya lakukan, tetap saja ia menurutinya. Sebagai anak ia ingin membahagiakan orangtuanya dan jika dengan kepergiannya orangtuanya bahagia, maka terjadilah. Padahal usianya baru menginjak lima tahun kemarin._

_Ketiga keluarga kecil itu diantar Tetua dan polisi lokal ke perbatasan dan masuk ke hutan. Sesampainya di hutan, mereka berjalan selama satu jam tanpa arah. Diam-diam sang istri yang berjalan agak di belakang dengan alasan memberikan waktu untuk kedua laki-laki bercengkerama memberikan tanda di pohon dan jalanan yang mereka lalui._

_Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang dan mulai menggelar tikar kemudian makan makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh sang ibu dari rumah. Ketiganya menikmati hari itu dengan bahagia._

"Ara_, ada seekor kupu-kupu yang indah." Sang ibu melihat seekor kupu-kupu biru yang terbang melewati mereka. "Apa kau mau menangkapnya untuk ibu?"_

_Anak itu terlihat ragu. Ia menatap manik milik sang ibu kemudian milik sang ayah sebelum mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti kupu-kupu itu masuk ke dalam hutan lebih dalam._

_Sepuluh menit telah berlalu tanpa ada tanda-tanda dari anak mereka yang akan kembali. Kedua orang dewasa berstatus suami istri itu berdiri dan mulai membereskan perlengkapan piknik mereka kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Kembali ke desa mereka meninggalkan bocah usia lima tahun itu sendirian di hutan._

_Di sisi lain, bocah berambut biru terang itu berlari mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut. Namun lama-kelamaan ia kehilangan kupu-kupu biru tersebut dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula. Awalnya ia bingung dengan jalannya tapi memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalan setapak dan ia berhasil sampai di tempat piknik. Namun naas, bukannya melihat senyum gembira kedua orangtuanya, ia malah melihat tempat kosong di bawah pohon yang sama._

"_Harusnya aku tidak usah mengikuti kupu-kupu itu." Gumamnya sambil berjalan ke pohon tersebut dan duduk disana sambil merapatkan kakinya ke dada dan mulai menangis di lututnya._

"_Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."_

_Tidak terasa malam sudah tiba. Bulan yang menggantung di langit malam tertutupi oleh awan-awan gelap. Suasana hutan saat itu sangatlah gelap. Manusia biasa tidak akan bisa selamat dari tempat itu._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Sebuah suara menyambangi pendengaran anak tersebut sehingga sang surai biru muda mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut merah namun memiliki telinga dan ekor serigala serta kuku yang tajam. Mata berbeda warna milik orang tersebut melihatnya dengan alis yang tetaut._

"_Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya sang anak dengan mata yang merah karena sudah lama menangis. Ia saja tidak sadar sekarang sudah malam._

"_Kau itu manusia tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu." Jawab orang berambut merah dengan mata berbeda warna namun sangat indah di mata anak itu sambil menaikkan pundaknya sebagai gestur tidak tahu._

"_Tapi ibuku tidak bisa melihatku makanya aku ditinggalkan disini." Sang anak membalas sang pendatang dengan air mata yang mengalir lagi. Siapa yang tidak sedih dilupakan oleh orangtuanya?_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" Orang tersebut bertanya dan mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan senang hati sang anak menerimanya._

"_Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau kakak?" Anak itu ―tidak, Tetsuya maksudnya, membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Air matanya sudah tidak ada namun masih dapat dilihat jejak sungai kecil itu di pipinya. Ia tersenyum lebar._

_Ba Thump!_

"_Namaku Akashi Seijuurou." Orang tersebut ―tidak, Akashi maksudnya, menjawab sambil menggandeng anak itu dan menuntunnya ke perbatasan desa dengan hutan yang ia kuasai itu. Setelah itu ia menutup mata Tetsuya dan menghapus ingatannya._

_Ketika membuka matanya, anak itu melihat langit-langit rumahnya lagi. Loh, bukannya aku dibuang di hutan? Pikir sang anak sambil mendudukan diri di kasurnya._

"_Tetsuya!" Suara sang ibu terdengar dari samping tempat tidurnya. Tetsuya sadar bahwa ia sudah ada di rumah dengan ajaibnya._

"_Nak, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kemana saja kau?" Sang ayah memeluknya yang masih bingung dengan suasana yang sekitar._

_Dengan memasang wajah datarnya yang biasa, Tetsuya membalas, "Maaf, aku lupa waktu."_

"_Nak, aku dan ayahmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami meminta penduduk desa untuk mencarimu di hutan tapi tidak ketemu juga." Sang ibu memeluk putranya dengan lembut. Tetsuya kecil hanya diam di tempat sambil mendengar segala kebohongan yang diciptakan kedua orangtuanya._

_Tahun berikutnya terulang kejadian yang sama. Namun bedanya adalah sang ayah dan ibu ditemukan tewas di rumahnya dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Mata yang tercongkel, organ tubuh yang keluar dari tempatnya, serta tulisan 'pembohong' di punggung sang ibu dan tulisan 'pengkhianat' di punggung sang ayah._

_Tetsuya kecil yang sudah sadar kembali kehilangan ingatannya. Karena kedua orangtuanya tewas ia dititipkan kepada sepasang suami istri yang tidak bisa mempunyai anak walaupun dengan terpaksa. Selama sepuluh tahun sepasang suami istri itu dipergunjingkan dan akhirnya Tetua memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama kembali._

_Pada musim dingin di ulang tahunnya keenam belas tahun, Tetsuya dikirim pergi mengunjungi pamannya yang tinggal di seberang hutan padahal aslinya sang paman sudah meninggal lima tahun sebelumnya._

…

….

…

"Hei, dia kembali?"

"Dia mati, ya?"

"Dia benar-benar anak iblis!"

Orang-orang yang tinggal di desa berkerumun mengelilingi tubuh Kuroko. Pemuda itu meninggal karena hipotermia. Tubuhnya tertutupi oleh salju. Tudung berwarna biru muda miliknya juga sudah robek sana-sini.

"Dengan ini desa ini tidak akan diganggu oleh para iblis lagi." Ucap sang Tetua yang merupakan nenek berambut putih dan sudah bongkok dengan pakaian dingin berwarna cokelat.

Semua penduduk desa yang kebetulan keluar dari kediamannya mengelilingi tubuh Kuroko dan mengucapkan selamat. Mereka berencana untuk mengadakan pesta malam ini. Beberapa pria mengangkat tubuh kecil Kuroko dan membuangnya ke pinggir hutan. Tidak lupa mereka juga membuang barang-barang yang sang pemuda surai biru muda bawa seolah-olah barang itu adalah najis.

Malam harinya, desa yang biasanya sepi itu sekarang sedang berpesta karena menghilangnya anak iblis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka membuat api unggun besar dan memasak banyak makanan. Tidak lupa dengan lagu yang berputar serta orang-orang yang menari-nari di sekitar api unggun. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia.

Namun semua itu harus berakhir ketika seseorang dengan rambut merah, telinga dan ekor serigala, serta kuku yang sangat tajam muncul dan mulai mengacaukan pesta tersebut. Akashi Seijuurou namanya. Sang penguasa hutan itu membunuh setiap penghuni desa tanpa sisa. Salju yang awalnya putih perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi merah seiring dengan makin bertambahnya orang yang bunuh.

Iris merah dan emas miliknya bersinar di bawah langit gelap. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu menunjukkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Kulitnya yang awalnya tidak bernoda sekarang ternodai oleh bercak-bercak darah dari berbagai jenis manusia.

Setelah membunuh seisi desa, Akashi membakar desa itu. Dimulai dari pagar yang menjadi pembatas desa tersebut dengan hutannya, rumah paling depan yang merupakan rumah polisi lokal, sampai rumah paling belakang yang merupakan rumah yang pernah didiami Tetsuya_nya_. Semuanya terbakar oleh kobaran api yang menyala dengan amarah.

Ketika ia berbalik ia mendapati tubuh orang yang cintai itu tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Surai biru muda miliknya berantakan dan tudung biru mudanya robek sana-sini. Hendak hati ingin mengecek keadaan sang pujaan hati seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di hari biasa, malah ia dihadiahi dengan tubuh tak bernyawa sang pujaan hati di pinggir hutannya.

Akashi mendekati tubuh itu dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Api masih berkobar membawa di belakangnya. Dengan langkah yang pasti, ia membawa tubuh Kuroko masuk ke dalam hutan lebih jauh. Salju putih perlahan-lahan turun kembali setelah sebelumnya sudah agak reda. Kali ini salju putih tersebut turun dalam jumlah yang tidak terlalu banyak. Malah dapat dikatakan indah tapi tidak cocok untuk keadaan sekarang.

Akashi berhenti di pinggir sebuah danau.

Danau itu sangatlah luas dan air yang ada di cekungan itu begitu jernih seperti belum pernah mengenal dunia luar sebelumnya. Danau itu beriak sedikit karena salju yang turun. Danau itu terletak di tengah hutan yang Akashi kuasai. Danau tersebut menjadi tempat favorit Akashi jika sedang bosan karena dengan memandang danau yang seperti cermin itu ia seperti terbebas dari segala penat yang dialaminya.

Dengan perlahan Akashi menurunkan tubuhnya serta tubuh Kuroko yang ada di gendongannya. Ia meletakkan tubuh Kuroko di atas air danau yang bagaikan cermin itu. Begitu suci tanpa noda seperti pujaan hatinya yang tidak bersalah namun disalahkan itu.

Tes. Tes.

Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari mata berbeda warnanya tersebut. Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh di pipi pucat Kuroko. Akashi tertunduk sebentar dan mencium bibir dingin nan pucat itu sebelum membiarkan tubuh Kuroko tenggelam ke dasar danau bersama dengan salju-salju putih yang turun saat itu.

Tanpa adanya garam di air tawar yang memenuhi danau luas tersebut, tubuh Kuroko perlahan-lahan tenggelam. Gaya gravitasi memainkan perannya ketika Kuroko tenggelam. Kedua tangan dari tubuh yang tidak bernyawa itu tiba-tiba terangkat sehingga membentuk pose ingin diselamatkan. Tudung biru mudanya melambai-lambai karena ada pergerakan air.

"_Goodbye, My Love._" Gumam Akashi sambil melihat detik-detik tenggelamnya tubuh sang pujaan hati di danau yang dingin dan gelap itu. "Sekarang tidak akan ada yang biasa mengganggumu."

.

_**The End**_

.

"Apa yang kau baca, Tetsuya?" Sepasang mata merah menatap sepasang mata biru. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ini?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu mengangkat sebuah buku berukuran sedang. "Oh, ini cerita _fairytale_ dari negeri Eropa sana."

"_Little Blue Riding Hood_?" Akashi Seijuurou nama pemuda dengan mata merah itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Setahuku yang ada itu _Little Red Riding Hood_."

Beberapa bulan setelah _Winter Cup_, Kuroko Tetsuya berhasil mengalahkan kelima anggota _Generation of Miracles_ dan membawa _current love_-nya kembali ke keadaan semula. Tanpa ia duga keesokkan harinya Akashi meminta bertemu dan menembaknya. Tentu saja ia terima. Semua anggota _Generation of Miracles_ tentu saja senang mengingat keduanya punya perasaan dari zaman SMP namun tidak pernah punya nyali untuk mengatakannya. Seirin dan tim lain tentu saja menerimanya juga. Mereka tidak akan menentang hal tersebut karena Akashi pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada mereka. Lagipula banyak juga pasangan yang jadian setelah _Winter Cup _berakhir, contohnya adalah Midorima dengan Takao.

"Hm.." Kuroko menatap buku yang tertutup di tangannya. Ia sudah selesai membaca semuanya. "Penulisnya _anonymous_."

Saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di sebuah taman. Daun-daun berwarna oranye dan kuning berguguran menandakan sekarang ada musim gugur. Angin dingin berhembus membuat Kuroko yang sedaritadi terserap kepada bacaannya menggigil. Sebagai pacar yang baik hati ―dan posesif, sepertinya memang mendarah daging di keluarganya― segera saja ia menyatukan tangannya dengan Kuroko untuk membuatnya hangat kemudian mengecup kening sang pujaan hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Maji Burger? Aku belikan vanilla _milkshake_ untukmu." Akashi tersenyum menawan sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju Maji Burger bersama.

.

_**The Real End**_

.

**Author Note :**

Halo semua~ Saya author baru di fandom Kurobas ini. Yoroshiku nee~

Jadi ini adalah fic pertama saya jadi masih agak takut-takut nggak dapet review hehehe..

Ide fanfic ini berawal dari keinginan untuk bersumbangsih di fandom Kurobas dengan OTP saya ini. Saya yang emang pecinta fairytale mencoba membuat sesuatu dan kepikirannya Little Red Riding Hood. Awalnya mau Cinderella cuma saya udah pernah buat untuk fandom sebelah. Lalu Alice in Wonderland rasanya nggak cocok karena saya berpikir Alice (Kuroko) dipasangkan dengan Mad Hatter (Akashi) dimana sang Emperor kesayangan kita lebih cocok jadi The Red Queen *gunting lewat* maksudnya The Red King karena rambutnya merah. Jadi saya ganti deh. Tapi saya lumayan puas dengan hasilnya :3

Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Apakah ini bagus atau jelek? Semua unek-unek, saran, dan kritik masukkan saja ke kotak review. Saya sangat menghargai review dari kalian. Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa RnR nee~?


End file.
